I Will Always Care For You
by drama50
Summary: Families always have their secrets. Friends told each other secrets. But one secret was untold. Some people aren't what they say they are. Fem!Zex/Demyx
1. Chapter 1

**HI...My names Biko-Chan with my new story...I'M SO HAPPY! Hope you Like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts..but if I did I would get rid of Kiari and Xion(/IS shot by the people who like them) and all the couples would be together! YEAH!***Ate lots of sugar this morning******

* * *

Zexion quietly brushed his hair, sighing at his reflection on the mirror next to his bed, regretting his appearance and his life. With a sigh, he stood, grabbed his school bag and walked outside.

The air was very sharp and very humid which could only worsened his morning. Not seeing his friend, Zexion sat on the sidewalk and pulled out an ancient book from his bag, carefully flipping through its pages.

A few minutes later, Zexion heard a low rumble of a motorcycle and gently stashed the book away. Lifting his body of the ground, Zexion moved out of the way as a blue Harley Davidson V-Rod Muscle pulled up.

"Morning!" Demyx chanted as he handed a black helmet to the blue haired child.

"Good Morning, Demyx and please lower your voice." Zexion hissed as he hopped on the motorcycle. The blonde smirked as he revved the engines and sped off. After a few minutes, Demyx spoke.

"Still cutting your wrists?...OW!" Demyx screeched as the hair that wasn't shielded by his helmet was pulled.

"I do not cut my wrists." Zexion pulled again.

"Geez your touchy today. Did Lil' Zexion miss his coffee today…" Demyx joked with a baby mocking tone in his voice. Before Zexion could pull again Demyx pulled his hair over his shoulder to hide it.

"Shut Up. And don't call me that!" A light pink spread across his face as Demyx took his hand and grabbed the hand that was ready to pull again.

* * *

The lilac teen wobbled off Demyx's cycle when they reached Organization High. When the purr of the cycle's engine ceased, he thanked the world for solid ground.

"How fast were you going Demyx?"

"About 80." The dirty blonde cracked a smile at Zexion, who was still dizzy. He slowly inched closer asking if Zexion needed help but he was quickly rejected and just watched as Zexion sped off across campus.

* * *

Zexion sat through all of his classes, still dizzy from the ride to school. As the bell rang for lunch bell rang, he quietly waited for all the students to leave until it was just him and his teacher Ms. Aerith.

"Ah, Zexion…how's everything going?"

"Good."

"I mean everything Zexion." All she received was a sharp glare from Zexion's visible eye before the subject was changed.

"I have all the homework for the next few weeks done."

"Good…and I have that book for you." Ms. Aerith pulled a silk white bag from her desk and handed it to Zexion, who quickly removed it to see the title he'd been waiting…**_Book of the Dead_**.

"Thank you so much!" The avid reader gave her the gift of his rare smiles and scurried from the room.

* * *

"Where's Zexion?" A spiked, blue haired teen asked. Looking around at the luch table.

"He's cutting his wrists." A blonde retorted.

"I'm just a worried older brother, Roxas."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Last night he scared me with something like that. So shut up."

"You know he cuts his wrists Isa." Lea spoke up.

"And this is why it scared the crap out of me when he had a knife close to her-I mean, his neck." The table stared at Isa's mishap but just disregarded it.

"But Zexion's's not like that!" Demyx cried.

The entire table looked at Demyx and laughed.

"Aw...does Demy likey Zexion." The table asked.

"Lay off guys." Isa growled.

** _~ I like your booty, but I'm not gay (not gay) .I like your booty, but I'm not gay~_**

The entire table was quiet until a phone rang.

Isa quickly opened his phone to save more of his pride.

**IN LIBRARY –Z**

Isa relayed the message before turning to Lea who was slowly inching back.

"Why the hell did you change my ringtone? More importantly when?"

"Um...last night. While you were sleeping."

"That's it. You aren't staying over anymore."

"But I don't want to stay with Reno and Axel. I'm of legal age now and that means-"

"Hey little bro." Axel sang walking up behind Lea. And instantly Lea ran away and the table irrupted in laughter. Demyx took the chance and went to find Zexion.

* * *

"Hi Zexion!" Demyx chanted as he found Zexion engulfed in his book. "Why are you wearing gloves and reading tissue paper?"

"I'm wearing gloves so that I won't smear the _papyrus _paper." Demyx grinned and joined Zexion on the ground with their backs against the Science Fiction section, resting his head on Zexion's shoulder.

"ZEXIOOOOONNNN! I can't read it!"

"Three things Demyx. One, its in Egyptian. Two, lower your voice. And three, DON'T TOUCH ME." Giving a silly laugh, Demyx removed his head.

"Okay~"

* * *

School finally ended. Zexion waved his brother off as well as Lea before walking back to his house.

* * *

Lilac hair rested on the blue suede couch in a room surrounded by books.

_DING-DONG_

Zexion was about to yell for Isa to answer the door but remembered he was gone. Sighing, he rested his book down and walked upstairs to the door. His eyes popped when he saw Demyx standing in front of him.

"Demyx? Why are you here?"

"I just decided to come over. Is that okay?" Demyx scratched his head sheepishly.

"Sure. You hungry?"

"Yeah but I can wait."

"No that's fine. I was just about to eat. Isa left leftovers in the fridge, so we can eat that."

"Okay...thanks." Demyx scrambled to help Zexion set up trays and warm the food. During their meal, neither spoke. Zexion because...well he never talks, and Demyx because he was so amazed about how what he was eating tasted like.

* * *

_ CLASH! _

"Shit!" Zexion yelled as a glass of water shattered on the ground. The glass flew everywhere and so did the water.

"Zexion! What happened?" Demyx ran to the kitchen to see broken glass on the ground.

"Nothing just clumsy."

"Let me help."

"No, no I'm fine. Just go back-"As Zexion turned on his heel to stop get a rag he ended up slipping on the water and falling onto Demyx who caught him with ease.

Zexion turned a deep red and Demyx was utterly confused.

_'Wha- Did I feel something squishy? No impossible. But he always wears large shirts. No. But.'_

Zexion stood up but Demyx reached out and pulled him back. With a swift motion Demyx ripped open Zexion's shirt to reveal a blue lace bra and a well rounded chest.

"Zexion…Why do you have breasts?"

* * *

**/IS SHOT**

**BC: Yes..I went there! I'm sorry I couldn't resisted. I was really pissed and had no writing ideas and then this just went POP. Sorry its short but it will be longer next chapter. Please feel free to review! **

**Zexion: He touched me...**

**Demyx:*Hiding in corner*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Biko-chan: Um...I hope you like...Demyx take it away!**

**Demyx: Disclaimer: Biko-chan does not own Kingdom Hearts...If she did she would pass out and I would be all over Zexion!**

**Zexion: Hmph...You wish  
**

* * *

"Zexion why do you have breasts?" Demyx questioned. Zexion reeled back, biting his lip.

"Zexion…why do you? Are you really a girl?" Getting no response from Zexion he slowly crossed the floor and grabbed Zexion's chest and squeezed.

"EEEEEEE!" Zexion screamed in pain, smacked Demyx square in the face, and ran upstairs. Still dumbstruck, Demyx walked upstairs to find Zexion when he heard his...er, _her _voice talking to someone. Quietly, he put his ear to the door.

"Zexion calm down." The voice was Isa's. "What happened?"

"Demyx, he…he found out."

"Found out what?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? What's the biggest thing I've been hiding since age 16…oh yeah I'M A GIRL!" Zexion cried out.

"Zexion..."

"We need to move again. I can't let this get out. Well just move and that wa-"

"We can't"

"What! Why not?"

"My funds have been cut."

"How? I've got another two months!" In the room Isa was barely keeping his cool. He wanted to pumble Demyx for causing his little sister to cry and he wanted to stop the crying and pissing fit she was in.

"I received a call yesterday from him. He said that he's coming out next week and is going to stay with us until you've graduated. Then-"

"Don't say it!"

"I'm sorry."

"But still…Demyx knows and now I can't hide it from either of them! He's going to tell everyone and I'm going to get in trouble. Even if he keeps his mouth shut you know that he's not one to keep a good poker face! Brother, I'm scared!" Isa picked up Zexion and cradled her.

"Just talk to him maybe he can understand…Come on. You guys have been friends for years!"

"That's your answer for everything…"

"Just talk to him."

"But-"

"No,"Isa kissed the lilac haired girl and set her down. "Just try." With those words he hopped out the window.

Outside the door Demyx was dumbfounded. Who was this HE guy? And what happens after Zexion graduates and most importantly…ZEXION WAS A GIRL?

After a few minutes thinking it over he thought that he might try to talk to his friend (at least he hoped she still was.)

"Zexion?" Demyx questioned though the door.

"What do you want?" Her voice hissed.

"Can I come in? I want to talk."

"Sure."

Demyx slowly entered Zexion's room to see it stacked high with books and papers. The walls were all black with the occasional purple spot. In the center of the room was a circular bed that was only occupied by a crying girl covered by a white comforter.

"Zexion…why didn't you tell me?"

"Humph." Demyx walked over to the bed and sat at its edge, back facing Zexion.

"I overheard you and Isa and I have a lot of questions but I'll get to those later." The blonde's gaze shifted around the room again. There wasn't a single hint to the fact of a girl lived in the room." Zexion…why didn't you tell me? Why?"

"No."

"That's not an answer."

"And?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone! You can trust me! I won't tell a soul!"

"Yeah right." Isa's words ran through her head. She violently shook them out. Demyx noticed the thrashing under the bed sheet and grabbed her. Demyx may not have been the wisest guy ever but he knew a bit or two about medical stuff.

"Stop it, your going to hurt yourself!" Demyx pulled Zexion closer to him but the broke out in a red color. Zexion's shirt was still ripped.

"Wow. That's sad." Zexion stated.

"What is?"

"One…you can go from serious to fluster in under a minute. Two, its like you've never held a girl before."

"I haven't."

"Oh?" Zexion was still in her shocked, crying, pissed off stage but Demyx was slowly wearing it away. Demyx took advantage of this and went back to his original topic.

"Why didn't you tell me? What are you afraid of?" Immediately Zexion guards went up and she backed away from his grip.

'_Damn...I just blew that!'_

"I'm sorry. Just answer one question. Who is 'HE'?"

"He is my father."

"Oh. What did he do?" Just like a twig. Demyx questions and cares where like a rock that snapped the twig.

"Stop Caring!" Demyx was pushed away and Zexion went back to the bed.

"What?"

"I don't need anyone's care but Isa's!"

"Zexion that's not good. That's why you have friends."

"I don't care. I don't need them!"

"Then what am I?"

"Just someone!" Demyx starred. No matter what he did he screwed it up when talking to Zexion. He just wanted her to trust him but he kept stepping on the wrong foot.

"Then what is Isa?"

"He's my brother!"

"And you friend!"

"Shut up. You don't know anything!"

"Then tell me!"

"Why!"

"I'm your friend." Demyx calmed his voice down. "I'm your friend."

"That'll change quickly. That's if I decide to tell you...or I kick you out,"

"How about this. Tell me what I don't know and then we will go from there. If I dislike your story, you don't have to finish. I'll just leave. I won't blab about you." By now Demyx was sitting on the bed again, starring Zexion. "Trust me."

And what if you hear the whole story and don't dislike it?"

"You'll see."

"Stop messing with me!"

"I'm not." Demyx stared and stared into Zexion's dark blue eyes. Zexion stared back to meet eyes that were fully of truthfulness, compassion, and sincerity. Just like Isa's. Sighing Zexion stood up, pulled a robe over her body, and walked back to Zexion. For the fist time that night, she felt a little better.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

* * *

**Biko-chan: Yes I went there..Zexion is a girl. Sorry I had to I had no ideas and this went POP! So I had too. In this we see two different sides of both of them. Next chapter is Zexion's background.**

**Zexion: Holy Shit I'm a girl...!**

**Demyx: Crap..I think you should hid from the Zemyx fangirls Biko-Chan.**

**Drama50: You don't have to tell me twice.*runs***

**Zemyx fangirls: GET HER!**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Biko-Chan: Zexion's Past! As a little Bonus..I DREW A PICK! **http :/drama50. deviantart .com/art/Zexion -Demyx-Plush-174961576?q= sort%3Atime+gallery%3 Adrama50&qo=2 (NO Spaces) **...ENJOY! ZEXION DISCLAIMER THINGY!**

**Zexion: She doesn't own KH..thank god...  
**

* * *

_Zexion's P.O.V

* * *

_

_ When I was born, my mother only lasted a year until she died. My father and brother never spoke of her but cared for me in her place. I felt as if nothing could go wrong and that I would always be loved and protective. My brother always cared and stayed with me no matter what. My father would do everything to make me happy and was never mean or forceful. Until I turned twelve._

* * *

_Normal P.O.V.

* * *

_

"_You're going to do what!" Isa screamed._

"_You heard me." _

"_She's fucking twelve!"_

"_And?"_

"_You're messed up!"_

"_And yet I've taken care of the both of you."_

"_Screw this. I can take care of her by myself."_

"_When will you learn son? I'll find you."_

"_Damn you!"_

"_I'm both of yours father and you'll do as I say." Zack Fair eye's glared as he pulled Isa down to the ground by his hair. "Now you'll do as I as say. As a good son and brother."_

"_How the hell would I be a good brother?" Isa growled though anger and pain._

"_By making sure she's used to hit."_

"_Ne-AH!"_

"_You will do as I say. Or shall I do it?"_

"_Fine…I'll do it!"

* * *

_

_ Zexion's P.O.V.

* * *

_

"_Zexion? Are you awake?" I turned my head and nodded at Isa who was standing in the doorway. I smiled at him but it was entirely fake. I heard him and my dad arguing and I knew what Isa had to do. I was scared. I stared at him as I watched him strip done to only his boxers. Slowly he climbed into my bed and pulled me close._

_"Zexion…" His face was lightly tearstained._

"_Just do it Isa."_

"_Wha-"_

"_I heard you and Dad. Do what you have to."_

"_Zexion...I can't and I won't. I'm the brother. I protect the little sister. Not the reversed version." I giggled and he kissed my forehead._

"_I don't want you to get in trouble so please just do it." I was lightly crying. _

"_Fine." Isa rolled me onto my back and rested his forearms on either side of me. He raised his body up and down...but I was still dressed._

"_Isa what are you doing?" He leaned next to my ear and silently whispered._

"_Pushups."_

"_What!" I was puzzled. Isa slide the sheets over us and kissed my forehead._

"_I could never hurt you. He may force you to do things and I'm going to regret letting him but I just can't do this to you. Just do as I tell you and it will be over soon." Isa continued to do push-ups and told me commands like "Moan" or "Grunt". And I did._

_But I had a feeling my dad knew it was fake. He first person he made me have sex with was a man named Saix who looked like my brother. My dad told me that he did because he "It's what you needed."_

_For the next four years, I pleasured many men. Then I turned 16.

* * *

_

_ Normal P.O.V.

* * *

_

"_Dad let her live a normal life!"_

"_No!"_

"_Just let her attend high school."_

"_For all I know you'll run!"_

"_You can give me a fund that will take care of her."_

"_Fine…but she's only taking a break for high school. I'm coming for her after she graduates." _

"_Fine. But under no circumstances is anyone allowed to be her friend, touch her, or love her."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Oh and Isa?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Go against my orders again and you will be punished."_

"_Yes Sir."

* * *

_

_ Zexion P.O.V.

* * *

_

_ I was happy to be told I was going to high school. I was sad that I couldn't have friends but Isa told me that I could have some and just say they were his._

_ The day before Organization High Started my dad took me shopping. At all the boy stores._

"_Dad? These are for boys."_

"_Oh didn't I tell you? You'll be attending as a boy."_

"_What!"_

"_Can't have anyone getting attached to you. That would be bad." I knew that high school was the only break I would be getting, so I just let him shop for me. After I would graduate I'd be going back to being used.

* * *

_

"When I started I was attached to Isa. He would attended all my classes and sit with me at lunch. My brother helped me act like a boy. But it felt wrong. I saw that there were many guys would talk and hang around Isa but he would just say a few things and come back to me. My brother had sacrificed so much for me and he kept sacrificing. I figured if I shut everything out that he would be happy. And I did. I wouldn't care what people said. Unfortunately that made Isa care more. So I kept giving up things to the point that I wasn't eating. That way he could go out and spend his money on him and not me. Until Ms. Aerith noticed. She was the only one I told about being a girl and she helped me. I let myself care a little more but I was still holding back Isa. Until you came. Somehow the fact that you always talked to me Isa began to have more time to himself and it made me happy. But I'm still holding him back. I'm just his little whore of a sister and he still cares! Now that you've you heard this you'll just be another person who cares and that's not what I want! I just wan-"

"Everyone cares! Isa, Lea, Axel, Reno, Roxas but most importantly me. Those jokes we make about you, when I take you to school just means we care. WE ALL CARE!"

"I don't want that! He's just going to come and take it all away!" Demyx through his arms around the bluenette.

"Zexion. If you would just see, you would see that your not holding Isa back. That's what big brother's do." Demyx started in a rocking motion. "Just open your eyes and your heart." He looked down to see that Zexion was fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Because if you do you'll see that I care for you more than anything."

* * *

Outside the window stood Isa resting against the side of the house.

"Thank you Demyx...thank you."

* * *

**Biko-Chan: IM GOING TO CRY! at my own story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**To all the people who read this...I have contest for you...**

**If I get 5 reviews...I'll write a date between them.**

**If I get 15 reviews...i'll writing a yaoi bonus between Isa and Lea...In case you had no clue they were together...I think I made it obvious though...I hope**

**If I get 25 reviews...I'll draw another pic!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is kinda like a filler:) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ME no own KH or the blackberry:(**

"Hey!...Wake Up!" A red headed male shouted poking a lump in the black circular bed.

"Five more minutes, Demyx." Zexion mumbled under the sheets.

"Demyx left. Name's Lea…Got it memorized?" the moment those three words popped from his mouth he regretted it. "No I'm becoming my brother!" Zexion laughed.

"Shut Up!" Lea kicked the bed. After he calmed down he gave the lump (A.K.A Zexion) the If-You-Don't-Get-Your-Ass-Out-of-Bed-I'm-Not-Getting-Sex-For-A-Month look. When the lump shifted, Lea left cursing under his breath.

Zexion quickly put on her black skinny jeans and an extra large shirt. She entered her bathroom and gelled her hair into its downward spike style.

Lea knew about Zexion's gender and was oddly happy. He welcomed her with open arms and she considered him like a second brother (though she would never tell). Thinking about that put a smile on her face as she turned to make her bed.

CRASH!

Zexion ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her brother resting on the counter and eggs on the ground.

"Isa. What happened?"

"Nothing…I just spilt some eggs. Just go back to getting ready."

"Okay…" The bluenette whispered going back upstairs.

As Lea saw his Friend's sister enter her room he quickly trotted downstairs. Lea walked to the kitchen sink and wetted a rag then moved over to Isa who was on the floor grinding his teeth.

"You lied to her? Why?" Lea pestered.

"She had a rough night last night…Demyx found out." Isa winced in pain as the water met the burn on his arm.

"Ah…your sweet brother." Lea leaned in fully kissing Isa.

As she entered her room, Zexion noticed hat on her nightstand was a blue envelope. She opened it and pulled out a blue piece of paper.

_**Good Morning, Zexion. Wanna come over today…well if you don't, too bad because you have to. Isa drove me home last night so my bike is at your house. The keys are in the envelope. BYE!**_

_**Demyx :D**_

"That piece of shit." Zexion continued to cuss out her brother as she reached into the blue envelope and pulled out Demyx's keys. Stashing them in her pocket, she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Knock it off Isa! She'll be here any minute!"

"Nope, now stop moving."

"I don't want to get caught." Zexion slowly rounded the corner only to stop dead. And simply laugh. Inside the kitchen was her brother and Lea. Lea was tied to the refrigerator and Isa was braiding is hair.

"Heehee…" Lea turned to the sound of the laughter and turned as bright as his hair.

"This…isn't what it looks like…" He tried to explain.

"Of course not. You aren't tied to my fridge by rope from under my brothers bed only dressed in boxers as my brother braids your hair. Don't you have a huge hair kink, Lea?"

"THIS IS EMBARRASSING!" Zexion laughed as she watched Lea struggle against his binds before walking into the living room.

"I can't believe you drove Demyx home…"

"And?"

"Now I have to go visit him."

"And that's bad how?"

"I'm not a people person."

"Well too bad. I have things to do today."

"Sure…"

"Just go over there. You owe him a lot."

"I guess."

"Good." Zexion grabbed her keys and walked towards the door.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Zexion!" The bluenette was greeted by a Demyx who seemed to have a barrel of sugar. Demyx tried to jump on her but she moved out of the way, causing him to face plant on the ground. The blonde just shook it off and stood up.

"Good Morning Demyx."

"Aw." The teen pouted.

"What?"

"Your back to being all stiff and non talky like."

"And…last night isn't gonna change anything." Zexion grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed.

"Who are you calling?" Demyx walked behind Zexion and rested his heads on her shoulder as the smaller teen filled through her contacts.

"My brother so he can pick me up."

"Nope." Demyx plucked the Steelish/Purple BlackBerry from Zexion and pocketed it.

"What are you doing you DOLT!" Zexion jumped at Demyx and he caught her with ease. With a flick of his wrist, she was on the ground with him on top of her.

"That was mean!"

"So was taking my phone and straddling me! GET OFF!"

"Have you eaten lunch?"

"Why?"

"Answer my question."

"Yes I have." Zexion lied. Demyx put his ear to her stomach and nodded. Still sitting on her, he picked her phone out of his pocket and dialed Isa.

"HI ISA!"

_"What the hell Demyx….why do you have Zexion's phone? Ugh! Hey! Lea get your ass back here! I'm not done yet!"_

"Didn't need to hear that. But I was wondering…has Zexion eaten lunch?"

_"No, why?"_

"ZEXY LIED!" Demyx chanted/singsonged/yelled. On the other side of the phone, Isa was laughing uncontrollably.

"Don't you dare call me that!"

Remember said was on the phone Demyx smirked. "Isa can I call Zexion Zexy?"

_"Promise not to call for an hour and forget what you heard?"_

"Yep."

_"Then be my guest."_ Isa responded, settling down from his laughing fit.

"Hey, Isa said I can call you Zexy! Woah! Hey Where are you going! Isa help!"

_"Sorry my hour started about three minutes ago. Good luck…Ba-bye"_Click!

Demyx quickly pocketed the phone and ran down the street trying to chase and calming down the very pissed (and blushing) teen.

**BC: How was it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. THIS IS NOT A NOTICE OF HIATUS! Its a ?

TO my lovely people who watch this story!

THIS IS NOT A NOTICE OF HIATUS OR ANYTHING!-I am halfway through the next chapter!-

I just have a very important question!

Would this sound better if Zexion was a acting like a girl but was a guy so I can fill mine and maybe yours yaoi intent or shall I keep it the same?

_**HMMM! PLEASE PM OR REVIEW ABOUT THIS MATTER!**_

I will love you forever!

Again this is not a notice of hiatus or anything!


	6. Chapter 6

**LOOKIE LOOKIE PEOPLE WHO WATCH THIS STORY! I has updated! Don't you love me know(is like totally shot)? So please read and tell me what you think!**

**I know I haven't updated in a while. it because being a Freshman at High School Sucks! I am always worrying about tests that all my story ideas have been like put on my backbunner. UG! So please enjoy this chapter and remember! I OWN NOTHING~ **

~o3o~

After chasing Zexion for about two blocks, Demyx was able to calm her down just a bit to get her to go back to his house. They just sat on his lawn laughing about cars that passed by just like they normally would. But everything had changed; Zexion was a girl. And he was a guy.

"Are you going to tell everyone your secret?" He accidently blurted out.

"I can't. Not unless he tells me to..."

"Oh, okay." By this time Demyx was at Zexion's door dropping her off. "But if you do I just want you to know that I'm right here. For whatever you need." He hunched over and placed a sweet and soft kiss on her cheek before he skipped over to his motorcycle.

Zexion could only stare at the ground in utter shock. She slowly lifter her hand to her cheek and could feel the area getting hot.

~o3o~

Behind the door was Isa and Lea. Isa was about to kick someone's ass. How could Demyx do and say that to her! It was false hope! There was no way he could stand against their father. Zack was just to strong.

As if reading his mind Lea spoke...

"Love, I think he has good intentions."

"I hope your right...all she deserves is some good news for once..."

"What do you mean, Isa?"

"Nothing Lea. It's nothing..."

"Fine, I'll let it go for now, but I know that you know something about him..."

~o3o~

Letting herself inside, Zexion made her way to the living. She slowly slid onto the blue leather couches, she grabbed the stereo remote and turned it on. Closing the purple eyes she let the music take over her mind that was reeling over the days' events.

_~I don't real the way I've ever felt,_

_I know_

_Gonna Smile and Not Get Worried _

_I try but it shows~(A/N Pain by Jimmy Eats World...not mine.)_

Feelings kept attacking at her subconscience. They kept trying to drag her deeper and deeper under the water. She relaxed more on the couch and brought her hands to her throat. Finally she could end it all. No more of her father. No more holding back Isa. No more of feeling the guilt that her father had grown in her mind. No more Zexion.

Silently she tighten her grip on her neck. Black spots danced into her vision. They mocked her with their black color. Until they all disappeared. Along with the music.

"Dammit Zexion! What the hell were you thinking!" Isa roared holding her hands above her head and sitting on her torso.

"..."

"Why didn't you change the song! You know what this song does to you!"

_~Flashback~Age 8~_

"Anyone can make what I have built, And better now." Zack Fair sang out.

"Anyone can find the same white pills." Zexion filled in the next line.

"**It** **takes my pain away! It's a lie, kiss with open eyes and she's not breathing back! Anything but bother me! Takes my pain away!" **Both sang out.

Suddenly a giant PAUSE filled the TV screen.

"ISA! What was that for! I was finally tied her!" The black-haired man shouted trying to throw his remote at Isa.

"I just have to ask you one question."

"Fine, shoot. Just hurry up! I was winning and I don't want to lose that!"

"Okay, here it is. Why do you always play her at this song? You know she just beats you with a perfect score somehow." Before Zexion could answer, her dad cut in.

"That's because it's out song! And it will always be!" And it was. Anytime Zexion was upset or angry, Zack would just start singing that song.

_~End Flashback~_

But now this song was a death wish. Anytime this song came on, Zexion would try to kill herself.

"I just couldn't turn it off. It hurt to much to turn it off. I miss the old him Isa. I really miss him."

"I know, I do too. But he hasn't changed. Not a bit."

"How do you know?" And immediately Isa regretted his words.

"I mean, why would he?"

"Oh, okay..." Isa leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Heehee...that's twice today..."

"Who was the first?'

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Zexion quickly slipped out from under her brother and went to her room. Isa was left on the couch with his puzzled face which was utterly false. He knew who kissed her, and Zexion knew he had recently spoke to her father.

~o3o~

**Okay so I totally planned on this being a chapter chapter but now i'm thinking this is just a filler chapter with a little plot increase and some lovey-dovey stuff from Demyx...Sorry If your disappointed! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY!**

**Please Review! It's like a life-source for me and I don't get a lot of reviews...am I that bad a writer!**


End file.
